


For Whom The Bells Toll

by StarOfTime



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: Boom Headshot, Canon-Typical Violence, Death, Ded Dead and Deader, Explosives, Flagrant Murder?, Lots of dead people, Mentions of Children Dying, Silver Queen's Dreaming of Sunshine Universe, Systematic destruction of an entire village and it's people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarOfTime/pseuds/StarOfTime
Summary: In the Academy, they always told you to never let a Seal Master prepare for a fight. They told you, to do everything and anything in your power to ensure that it doesn't happen. They never told you what to do when the Seal Master doesn't need time to prepare.Kumo was never going to win the war.





	For Whom The Bells Toll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dinner_sbd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinner_sbd/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The girl who dreamed of flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782830) by [dinner_sbd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinner_sbd/pseuds/dinner_sbd). 



> So I got bit by an absolutely wonderful plot bunny after reading Dinner's fic and was inspired. 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> That now said, please do not plagiarize, repost, or post my story to other websites. If you want to translate it, message me in the comments. 
> 
> If you are reading this on any website or app other than Archive Of Our Own/AO3 and paying for it, then you are being cheated as you can read it there for free. 
> 
> Thank you for your consideration. 
> 
> -Star 🌟

In the Academy, they always told you to never let a Seal Master prepare for a fight. They told you, to do everything and anything in your power to ensure that it doesn't happen. They never told you what to do when the Seal Master doesn't need time to prepare.

 

The first you know of the Seal Master's presence is the seal you sense on your partner's neck. It feels gentle and delicate, curling around the nape of their neck like an unfurling flower. It's beautiful and it strikes fear deep into your heart. You leap towards them with terror in your eyes and yank the collar of their shirt down to see the deadly brand, inked on their skin in lethal black. They react like an offended cat, hackles rising and voice writhing with indignant outrage, but you stopped paying attention to them when you sensed another seal sprouting as another person walks past you. 

 

You cast your senses open and stretch your meagre sensing ability as far as it can go, and every single, bright, singing peal of an active seal you sense, fills you with more horror. You start to run. As you move towards the Raikage's office, you sense more seals appearing and a foreign presence that lies thick upon the ground, filling the shadows with death and despair.

 

You run faster, heart pounding a staccato beat and your feet barely skimming the ground. The seals are everywhere, creeping through the city like poison. You avoid the shadows, leaping through clean air in a twisting path and hoping that there will be something, anything, you can do.

 

Dimly, you note your partner's presence chasing after you, but they're far behind you and you've always been the faster one. They haven't got a chance of catching you. You finally reach the Raikage's office, flaring your chakra in the emergency patterns you know are only for village wide emergencies and you somehow make it through, frantically gasping out the news of the seals that are all over your Home, all over its _people_. The Raikage rises in fury at the news, and the shadows twitch.

 

You feel the chill as it creeps it's way up your spine, and another bell-like peal sounds in your senses, as a seal blooms on the Raikage's neck. You wonder what your face must look like as you react, because the Raikage sees something in it and his chakra crackles through the air like static.

 

Then the bell that is a seal tolls, and he is dead.

 

You look upon the body. Frozen. The fire still burning in your eyes, and an echo of the bell's chime still resounding in your senses, as a red mist slowly settles to the floor. The earthly remains of the man who was your village's leader hit the ground with a muted thud, that echoes through the air regardless.

 

The bells are still ringing, chiming in a macabre melody that you dimly register as more deaths, life fading from your home with every spark that gets extinguished in a fiery explosion. You stand there as your world burns. You can't seem to feel anything. Why can't you _feel anything?_ Your world is burning. Fire is consuming it piece by piece, and yet you're just standing there, letting it happen. Why aren't you doing anything...?

 

Why does it matter?

 

The bells toll, and there goes the Academy. The future of Kumo, dying in a medley of gruesome notes.

 

The bells toll, and there goes Kumo's substandard hospital, along with most of its medics and patients; their deaths accompanied by an allegro of acrid _agony_.

You can't seem to remember why you should care.

 

The bells toll, and the air of Kumo blossoms into a crescendoing chorus, of fire, and smoke, and the absence of life, and you are _Falling_.

 

The bells toll and you don't care as the shadows wrap around you and drag you down and into their depths.

 

You don't care when the world goes dark and you can't see anything other than gray, before it goes completely black.

 

You don't care.

 

* * *

 

Nerium watches the ninja whose chakra pings off of her own. She watches as they panic and try to take action. Watches, as they hear the song of death, that Nerium has orchestrated in concert with her team. Watches as they _Fall_ ... Tsunade-Sama had said _most_ of the village. The ninja doesn't move. They don't respond, as Nerium pulls them into shadow and away from the burning cacophony, that used to be a symphony of life and laughter.

 

Nerium wonders if they'll ever recover.

 

A Knockout Tag turns their world to darkness and Nerium doesn't know if letting them live is some kind of mercy or a cruel punishment.

She doesn't care.

 

* * *

 

 

Behind them, the bells toll, and the Village Hidden in the Clouds is consumed by fire.


End file.
